Voyager season seven remake project
by Toria Wildman
Summary: My staff and I decided to put all the episodes in one story. So after a LONG wait here's the first chapter of Imperfection! FINALLY! The rating has changed slightly
1. Voyager Kids Club Stats

This series will take place in an alternate Universe. So I thought I would tell everyone about the alternate things that happen. The Series also revolves the Voyager kids (yes there is more then 1.) It will also be a re- making of Season Seven. If people like it I may re-make the whole show. New Character Brett, Chakotay's Nephew created by Nathan last week added.  
  
Significant event changes  
  
Season 1: Chakotay's 4 year old Nephew is "kidnapped" by the Ocampa along with B'Elanna and Harry  
  
Season 1: Elogium- Kes discovers that her Elogium was the real thing and she and Neelix mate.  
  
Season 1: Anya Paris is born to Vorik and B'Elanna (yes I know "Blood Fever" was in season 3 but it's an AU) In the "Mirror, Mirror" universe.  
  
Season 2: Shortly after the episode Threshold Kes gives birth to a little girl. She is named Linnis Alixia.  
  
Season 2:Resolutions- Kathryn discovers she is pregnant with Chakotay's baby.  
  
Season 3: Karri is born to Kathryn and Chakotay.  
  
Season 4: Jeremiah Paris is born to Tom and B'Elanna (B'Elanna having divorced Vorik). B'Elanna is killed. All in the "Mirror, Mirror" Universe.  
  
Season 5: Harry and Seven begin to date.  
  
Season 5: Val Harper is born to Melinda Harper.  
  
Season 6: Kathryn and Chakotay begin to date.  
  
Season 6: Shannon Janeway, The Captain's twelve year old 1/3 Klingon daughter, escapes her father and joins voyager.  
  
Season 6: Ensign Erin Bradshaw adopts the Borg baby and names her Rebeka Bradshaw.  
  
And that's about it with the Events changes. If I've missed anything I will add them.  
  
Now a little bit about the children that my staff and I made up  
  
Shannon Amelia Janeway-Eldest daughter of Captain Kathryn Janeway. Born on Earth 7 years before Voyager was launched. Kidnapped by her Klingon/Vulcan father, K'Russ, at 5 years old on a class field trip to Risa. Lived with her father on 20th century earth. Watched the Star Trek series. Surprised to find out that her favorite character was her mother. She is best friends with Azan and Rebi, who are a year older then her and she has a crush on Azan. On Monday's and Friday's she goes to the holodeck with her Aunt B'Elanna. On Tuesday's and Thursday's she goes to Tuvok's for what she calls "Vulcan training". On Wednesday's she goes to Ensign Bradshaw's so she can write a letter to her best friend on earth, Renee, Ensign Bradshaw's niece. Shannon wants to be a doctor or the ship's counselor, as the Ship doesn't have one. She is fourteen years old and loves watching Charmed.  
  
Brett-Chakotay's Nephew. His Human father and Betazoid mother were killed when he was a baby and his uncle raised him. When Chakotay went aboard the Liberty He was worried about bringing Brett along but the boy snuck aboard and hid until the ship was pulled into the Delta Quadrant. When Karri was born he grew very attached to his cousin. Brett was always upset because he was the only Boy kid Until Azan, Rebi and Icheb arrived. He is close to Shannon because of their close ages. He is eleven years old.  
  
Anastasia "Anya" Torres-Paris-Only daughter of B'Elanna and Vorik. Born in the "Mirror, Mirror" universe shortly after Sam discovered she was pregnant. Best friends with Naomi Wildman. Moved in with her Mother and Tom Paris after her Parents divorced, She was 2 years old. Saw her mother killed right before her eyes when she was 3. At seven she decided she had had enough of the cruel place she lived in, and gathered her best friend and little brother the three decided to run away. Anya always joins Shannon to her "Vulcan Training" and to the holodeck with B'Elanna. Anya took a while to adjust to her new life on Voyager.  
  
Linnis Alixia-Only child of Neelix and Kes. Linnis was very attached to her mother. Her mom carried her everywhere to the hydroponics bay, sickbay and the mess hall. Her mother gave her a locket when she left the ship Linnis was 1 year old. She ages like human children despite her ocampan heritage. Linnis is best friends with Naomi, Natalie and Mezoti.  
  
*Naomi "Natalie" Wildman-like Anya and Jeremiah, Naomi was born in the "Mirror, Mirror" Universe to Sam Wildman. She is a best friend with Anya. Ran away from the ship with Anya and Jeremiah after reading about an alternate universe in a history book.  
  
*Karri Janeway-Younger sister of Shannon. Born 9 months after the Captain and Commander left "New Earth". Idolizes her older sister and all of the other older people on the ship. Loves watching the old earth show "Hamtaro" She also loves stories about her father's people.  
  
Jeremiah Paris-Younger brother of Anya. Jeremiah (also called Jerry) looks at Anya as a mother figure because his real mother was tortured to death. Unlike his sister, He took a shorter time adjusting to his new life on Voyager.  
  
Val Harper-Val Harper is from the "Silver Blood" Ship. She was found in an escape pod filled with "Demon Planet" gas. She lived in a stasis chamber slowly being filled with oxygen until she was 2 years old, when she was weaned form her original source of air. She suffers from asthma because she is still getting used to oxygen. She lives with her mother, Melinda.  
  
Beka Bradshaw-Remember the Baby Borg that one minute The Captain was holding, then the next, the baby was gone. While 2 year old Beka is the Borg baby. She had her Borg technology removed and was adopted by Ensign Erin Bradshaw. She has to have treatment each month so the lung disorder common to her species.  
  
*After being adopted by Sam Wildman from this universe Naomi's name changes to Natalie so no one on the ship is confused because of the girls identical names.  
  
*Pronounced Kari but Val and Beka pronounce her name Carrie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ensign Bradshaw created by Rachel  
  
Shannon created by Naomi  
  
Brett created Nathan  
  
Anya created by me  
  
Linnis Alixia created by Rachel  
  
Natalie created by Naomi  
  
Karri created by me  
  
Jeremiah created Nathan  
  
Val created by Keiko  
  
Beka created by Keiko  
  
NO STEALING, Please! 


	2. A little treat for JCer's everywhere

Real scene from Unimatrix Zero pt. 1  
  
  
  
Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other knowing that it could probably be the last time they would see each other.  
  
Scene from Unimatrix Zero pt. 1 fixed by Toria Wildman  
  
Kathryn looked at her boyfriend, Chakotay, knowing it would probably be the last time she would see him.  
  
"Chakotay, if I die or am captured," Kathryn started.  
  
"Don't say that Kathryn." Chakotay interrupted.  
  
"Listen to me Chakotay. If I die, get this crew home & look after Shannon and Karri." Kathryn finished.  
  
Kathryn and Chakotay leaned closer and closer till their lips met and they were kissing right there on The Bridge, in front of Ensign Harry Kim and the others on duty. When Kathryn and Chakotay parted Kathryn told Chakotay and the others on the bridge good-bye, stepped onto the turbo lift, and was gone. 


	3. Voyager Kids Club Meeting

A/N: This is still in Unimatrix Zero part 1; I'll let you know when we get to part two. In addition, I forgot to mention the school is actually in holodeck 2. Not too much talking in this chapter because I'm trying to set the scene like my favorite author, J.K Rowling did when describing the three-headed dog in book 1 of Harry Potter.  
  
Thirteen-year-old Shannon Janeway looked at her four year old sister, Karri, who was presently looking out their family's quarters window and crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Delta Flyer blew up." Karri whispered.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure they beamed out in time." Shannon responded.  
  
"But if they beamed onto the Borg ship they would get assimilated."  
  
"Good point."  
  
The door beeped letting the two girls know that someone was at the door.  
  
"Come in" Shannon said  
  
Shannon's crush, Azan, walked through the door.  
  
"Hi Shannon, Hey, Karri, Just thought you guys would like to know we're having a meeting at the school." Azan said smiling.  
  
"Ok. Come on Karri." Shannon said turning to Azan.  
  
"Does Naomi have any Senior Staff news?" Shannon asked. Naomi was on the senior staff, Captain's Assistant.  
  
"About Mommy?" Karri asked.  
  
"All I know is what Naomi told me."  
  
"So it's about the senior staff," Shannon asked.  
  
"I think so." Azan answered.  
  
The three children stepped onto the turbolift.  
  
"Deck six." Shannon told the computer, which beeped in acknowledgment.  
  
Soon the turbolift got to deck six and the kids walked to the holodeck. Azan pressed a few buttons and the doors opened, reveiling an outdoor scene, and Snow covering the school playground with a blanket of White. In front of them was a school with a sign that said "Voyager School."  
  
"Which classroom?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Tom's" Azan answered. Tom taught the children history and it was the kid's favorite class because they got to talk about Animorphs and Harry Potter. Shannon's favorite thing to study was the 30's because she knew more about Amelia Earhart then all the students combined.  
  
Shannon sat down on her chair between Rebi and Mezoti. All of the tables had been pushed back to the back of the classroom and only a few children were in the room. Icheb walked in with 1 year old Beka Bradshaw in his arms.  
  
Shannon leaped up and asked if she could hold the small child. Icheb handed Beka to Shannon and the two sat down.  
  
The little child smiled at Shannon. Ever since that day Beka was beamed off the Borg cube and into sickbay, the two girls had a special bond, like two sisters who could not bear to spend a minute apart. According to Shannon's Mother, the special bond formed because Shannon had missed some of Karri's life so Shannon wanted to make up for it by being a big sister to the Borg Baby. Naomi told the Voyager Kids about the Senior Staff plan to stop the Borg.  
  
"So mommy is ok, even though she was assimilated?" Karri asked  
  
Naomi nodded.  
  
"So we're gonna hurt the Borg?" Mezoti asked. Even though the 8-year-old girl was an Ex-Borg she had the same hate for them as the rest of the Voyager children, although she never showed it.  
  
The Kids talked for a couple of hours until it was time to go home.  
  
A/N: Ok that was kind of boring. Paramount would call this "Filler scene." I call it; "Setting the scene" This also ends Part 1 of Unimatrix Zero. 


	4. Episode Addition

A/N: I had no problems with part 2 of Unimatrix so this is the Episode addition.  
  
Kathryn Janeway soon was released from sickbay after the Borg incident.  
  
"Mama, your back!" 4 year old Karri exclaimed when the Captain opened the door to her quarters.  
  
"Hi Karri, Where's your sister?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"She's in the Cargo Bay." Karri replied.  
  
Then the doorbell chimed.  
  
"Come in" Karri yelled.  
  
The door opened, and standing in the frame of the door was Chakotay, with his hands hidden behind his back.  
  
"Hi Chakotay." Karri piped up.  
  
"Hello Karri." Chakotay replied.  
  
"Kathryn I need to speak to you, it's urgent." Chakotay finished.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kathryn asked.  
  
The three walked further into the Janeway Quarters, till they were near Karri and Shannon's room (Which was toward the back.)  
  
Chakotay got down on one knee, and Kathryn sort of knew what was coming up next.  
  
"Kathryn Elisabeth Janeway, will you marry me?" Chakotay asked presenting her with a diamond ring.  
  
Kathryn gasped and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I will." She replied.  
  
They kissed and Karri just smiled at her mother.  
  
End Credits. 


	5. Good bye Azan, Rebi and Mezoti

A/N: I have serious writers Block that is spreading to ALL my fics. Just to warn you. Also thanks Ginny for telling me the mistake!  
  
Shannon Janeway's eyes scanned the Transporter Room. Azan and Rebi's parents had come to claim them and Mezoti would join them.  
  
(I should be happy. Azan and Rebi have a home) She thought as she watched Mezoti say good-bye to Icheb.  
  
Shannon could fell tears welling up as she said good-bye to Rebi.  
  
"I'm going to miss you," She said.  
  
"Me too." Rebi replied.  
  
Rebi gave Shannon one last smile before stepping up to the Transporter pad. Shannon walked up to Mezoti and gave the younger friend a big hug.  
  
Mezoti stepped onto the transporter and Shannon went over to the console, picked up a wrapped present and walked back over to the kids.  
  
"What's that" Shannon's 10 year old half-Betazoid cousin, Brett asked.  
  
"A good bye present for Azan." Shannon answered.  
  
"Oh, for your b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d!" Brett teased.  
  
"He's NOT my boyfriend!" Shannon defended.  
  
"Oh." Brett said. Brett began to walk out of the Transporter room.  
  
Shannon walked over to Azan and he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I'm going to miss you." Azan whispered. Shannon handed her the package and smiled.  
  
"What's this?" Azan asked.  
  
"Don't open it till you get to Wysanti." Shannon said fighting back tears.  
  
"Oh yeah." Azan said digging through the backpack next to him and pulled out a small box.  
  
The two teens hugged until it was time for Azan, Rebi, and Mezoti to leave.  
  
Shannon, Karri, and Linnis waved to their friends before they left. However, Linnis and Shannon both telepaths had eerie feelings that something was wrong.  
  
A/N: This could only happen in the TWILIGHT ZONE! Sorry that's what Naomi said the end sounded like. I have serious writers block and I couldn't think of an ending so I crapped out this ending! 


End file.
